


Desperation is a Good Look on You

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A broken Rick is an unproductive Rick, But a businessman, Crying, Gen, Gotta have happy employees, Hints at slash, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Negan Being Negan, Negan is a bully, Or at least a Negan version of it, Panic Attacks, Possibly Pre-Slash, Public Humiliation, Rick Whump, Season 7 Rick is an easy target though, Teasing, This story is only like 3 years late, negan is an asshole, season 7, whoops wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Negan visits his favorite pet leader Rick, and finds the man teetering on the edge of a breakdown.He has put a lot of stress on him, and honestly, it's bad for business.  So he can be an almost good guy, when it benefits him.  Also, he kind of likes Rick.Does anyone remember that an ENTIRE episode in season 7 was spent with Negan breaking Rick down? It's brutal.  So anyways, three years later some season 7 clips have led to this.  No slash in it, but Negan is pretty straightforward about that he wouldn't mind it going that way.Negan isn't nice, but he's not dumb, and even he knows you beat someone down too much and they snap.  Or don't get back up at all.  He's good at finding the line in between.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Desperation is a Good Look on You

Negan watched his men collecting their bounty, shifting his weight enough that his hip bumped Rick. Didn’t have to move much, Rick was always at heel these days. It took some doing, more effort than he’d had to put into any other leader he’d broken, but he had. He always came out on top.

Rick didn’t pull away though, and that was unusual. Negan glanced at him, the look on the man’s face making him fully turn towards him. Give him all his attention. Rick noticed, swallowing hard, looking at the ground. He was used to Rick’s not quite glare, at how very perfectly the man walked the line between subservience and fight. That wasn’t what was on the man’s face though.

Rick’s face was mostly blank, but his eyes were scrunched up, overflowing with panic. He looked like he was about to cry. Maybe in shock. He put his hand out, “Give me Lucille.”

Rick didn’t move, body frozen, all his muscles clearly tensed. Like the smallest push and the man would shatter. Negan sucked on his teeth as he thought about it. Finally he snatched Lucille from the man’s hand and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, “I think we need to have a little talk Rick.”

His eyes snapped up to Negan and he could see the man starting to crumble, shoulders shaking and he used his hold to pull him in close so their faces were nearly touching and he lowered his voice. “I swear to everything holy Rick, if you have a breakdown right now I’m going to be very unhappy.”

A few small whimpers made it from the man’s mouth as he tried to pull himself together. Negan held his eyes and lifted one hand to press against his chest, lowering his voice to something that would be soothing if it didn’t come with a sharp bite of mocking. “Breathe with me. In and Out, nice and slow.” Though his breathing stuttered a bit he followed the order, matching Negan’s breathing. 

The man watched him like he was drowning and Negan was the only thing that could save him. He felt someone come up behind him but he waved them away without looking, keeping eye contact with Rick. Under his hand he finally felt the man’s heart start to slow down and he dropped his hand. “Think we can go talk now?”

Rick nodded, big eyes still staring at Negan. “You keep looking at me like that Rick, folks are gonna start talking.” Just enough innuendo in the words to make Rick blush and drop his eyes. That was more like it. “Your house, let’s go.”

He nodded and tried to pull away but Negan tightened his hold on the collar of his shirt, using it to keep him close like a dog on a leash. Which he was, his own personal little bitch. Briefly he wondered if he put an actual collar on Rick if it would be what made the man finally snap. Maybe. It would be entertaining, but not really beneficial to what he wanted long term. 

When they reached Rick’s house he let his hold go, but not before he shoved him, making him stumble up the steps. Childish, but he never got tired of it. Rick just got his footing, not even glancing back at Negan, just so used to it. 

Rick stuttered to a stop in the front entrance, Negan running into him because he wasn’t paying attention, and he shoved Rick out of the way in annoyance. The man hit the wall and stayed there. So very compliant.

It was easy to see why they had stalled, Carl and Michonne were in the living room, Judith in Carl’s arms. The baby cooed when she saw him and Negan took a step towards them but Rick moved forward suddenly, blocking his path, voice small. “Please.” Rick lifted one hand like he was going to touch him but dropped it. “You said you wanted to talk.”

“I just wanted to hold her, you gotta relax Rick.” But he gave in, wrapping a fist in the back of Rick’s shirt as he pushed him towards the kitchen. He glanced back to Michonne, catching her eyes. “How about you and the kids clear out for a little bit, let me and Rick have a little leader to leader talk?”

She wasn’t nearly as good at hiding her hatred as Rick was, but he could count on Carl. The kid was young but he knew when Negan was serious. He nodded and headed for the door without looking at his dad, and eventually Michonne followed him but she did cast a glance at Rick, though she quickly looked disgusted and headed out.

Negan followed her gaze and got it, Rick was leaning against the counter, arms crossed tight, eyes fixed on the floor. He got it, but it also made him kind of hate Michonne because she wasn’t really being fair to his Rick. It was like his people had no idea.

He closed in on him but didn’t crowd him, leaning against the wall. “So, let’s have a little talk about what I expect from you Rick, what I need from you to keep this whole party we have going running smooth.”

Rick’s shoulders drooped and he could practically hear his thoughts. What could Negan want that Rick wasn’t already doing. Because he was already doing everything. That made him grin and chuckle to himself, okay maybe not  _ everything _ but that was a different story. “So tell me Rick, am I wrong in assuming that out there in the road you were  _ this _ close to having a breakdown?” He held up his fingers to show him how close he was suggesting.

The man’s jaw tightened and his eyes came up to Negan but didn’t say anything. There was that angry twitch he associated with the man struggling to swallow down his pride. He only did it when he was close to giving in, when he just needed a little push. So he moved into his space, “Are you really stupid enough that I have to explain to you about answering me when I ask a question? Again?”

“No.”

“No, you weren't going to have a breakdown or No you aren’t that stupid?”

“No, I’m not stupid.” He swallowed down again, “Yes about… about having a breakdown.”

“See?” He patted his shoulder a little harder than what would be called friendly, “Was that so hard? I’m here to help you Rick, but I can’t help ya if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

Silence filled the room and Negan waited a bit before rolling his eyes, “That was a heart felt and dare I say fucking gentlemanly opening for you to share your problems with me.” 

Negan grabbed Rick’s jaw tight to jerk his head up so they were looking at each other. Rick looked absolutely helpless, mouth opening and closing with no words. There was no defiance there though, just a man that was overwhelmed and at his breaking point.

So he placed a hand on the counter on each side of him, boxing him in, and settled into it. Holding the eye contact. Watching him he pulled back for a moment, grabbing Rick’s arms to get him to uncross them and directed him to put his hands on the counter. He retook his position, holding Rick’s wrists, and without his arms to act as a buffer it left them pressed together. 

That did it, Rick’s eyes darted away and he started sniffling. He tried to pull his hand away from Negan’s grip, but there was no give. No where for him to go, no where for him to hide. He started shaking, whimpers making it out of his throat with no way to muffle them. Negan sighed, “Alright, go on, have that breakdown and get it out of the way.”

“I’m not.” More gasps though, one tear making it was down his cheek, and Negan raised an eyebrow. Rick whined deep in his throat, desperate, and stumbled over his words. “I’m just… taking care of my people… haven’t… haven’t got much sleep.” Those big blue eyes darting up to look at him, looking for approval.

“Hmm.” Unconvinced, Rick so attuned to him now he recognized the sound. Negan let go of one wrist to reach up to place his hand on the back of Rick’s head, sliding his fingers into between those curls, and watched the man close his eyes, flinch, expecting violence. “Shh.” He stroked his fingers gently and the little bit of a soft touch, a little bit of comfort and the man came undone.

“There it is.” Negan directed the man’s head to tilt forward until it rested against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. Holding him and rubbing his back while the man sobbed against his shirt. He felt Rick wobbling , swaying on his feet and tightened his hold. He easily maneuvered them to the ground with his back to the counter, Rick curled up against him. “I gotcha, Daddy Negan is here.” The man was so far gone even the little jab at him got no reaction.

“Pl-please.” 

Negan didn’t even know what the man was begging for, but he did love every time that word slipped between the man’s lips. He rubbed his back, “You’re okay.” His tone had mellowed to just soothing, losing the mocking. Because truth be told he was genuine. Alexandria was a massive supplier for them, and a large part of that was the man he was holding right now. Rick was tough and resourceful, and he believed if he had pushed him to break down like this he was pushing the man too far. Too far did exist.

Eventually the sobs quieted, slipping into whimpers and sniffles until Rick was quiet. He didn’t try to move, staying huddled against Negan, his hands fisted in Negan’s shirt and he didn’t remember doing that. Negan slid his hand up to the back of his head, patting it gently. When Rick pulled back he let him, the man sitting on the floor just outside of Negan’s outstretched legs, eyes red and swollen as he swiped across his face with his sleeve.

“Feel better?” Rick nodded, eyes searching Negan’s face looking for the catch, trying to figure out how this was going to be twisted to hurt him, not that this needed to be twisted that much. “Good.” Negan nodded, “So, why don’t we talk about what is going on Rick?”

“We ain’t up to anything.”

Negan waved his hand, “Yea, I believe that, actually.” It might not last forever but he was certain that right now Rick wouldn’t step out of line, it didn’t even cross his mind. “I like you Rick, I want you to keep leading these people because with you at the helm you guys fucking  _ produce _ . Believe it or not, my goal is not to have you break down in the middle of the road.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to be a strong leader so your people follow you.”

Finally there was that flash of anger, eyes darting up to Negan’s, jaw clenching, “I can tell that by the way you undermine me in front of them every chance you get.”

Negan couldn’t get too upset by the man snapping at him, not when Rick immediately cowered and flinched as soon as the words were out. Not when his hands were already up, placating, stumbling over an apology. Negan put a hand up to stop him. “Well, I also need your people to know that at the end of the day I’m the big dog here. They follow you, everyone follows me, it's a fine line but you’re smart enough to walk it. Usually.”

Rick took that in, he could see the man’s mind working, and he nodded. “I gotta ask you this Rick, how many of these runs do you think I go on personally. How many of these shit hole groups that work for me do you think I get up and get dressed and trek to myself?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yea, you do.”

Rick swallowed hard and Negan was trying to decide if the man was going to be difficult, play dumb, but he finally relaxed, his guard fully down. Negan shook his head, the man must be exhausted. “Why us?”

“I told you, I like you Rick. This doesn’t have to be so tense all the time. I'm reasonable. So we will start easy, tell me about one thing on your plate and see if I can help you out.” Rick watched him, mouth a thin line and Negan chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. He put his hand out to help Rick up and the man took it easy. He pulled him to his feet with more force than necessary and spun them so Rick was back up against the counter. “Rick, have I ever bluffed you? Have I ever not been serious about anything I’ve asked you?” The man shook his head. “Right, so, tell me one of your troubles.”

Rick fidgeted and Negan used the movement to innocently shift a leg between the man’s thighs, pressing his knee against the counter. Rick moved to accommodate him, legs spreading a tiny bit, and Negan doubted the man even realized it. Shit, he may like Rick a little too much. Rick swiped at his face again, setting his hands behind him on the counter. “Food.” It was barely a word, mumbled, like Rick thought maybe if it was the wrong thing to say he could take it back if he was quiet enough.

Negan gave a dramatic sigh, leaning forward so Rick was bent slightly backwards over the counter, “I dont have all fucking day Grimes, can you hurry this up a little?”

Rick’s eyes had darted down to where they were pressed against each other, Negan’s half hard dick pressing against Rick’s lower stomach and when they snapped back up there was a new panic in them. Negan wasn’t embarrassed, just shrugged. “Told you I liked ya, Rick.”

“Please-”

“Shh.” His response to Rick begging had to be obvious and he was enjoying the scared prey look on Rick’s face, but this was something he wouldn't waver on. “I don’t rape people Grimes. Kill, sure. Torture, sure. But not rape, so don’t get so worked up.” He gave Rick a light slap in the face, just to knock the shocked look off his face. “Did you want help with food or not Grimes? I’m losing my patience.”

Rick shifted his weight, trying to move so he wasn’t pressed against Negan, but there was nowhere to go. The man finally shook his unease off, focusing on the task at hand. And ah, there was his Rick. He rewarded that by giving him some more room. 

“We’ve been… we’re low on food. I’ve been searching the best I can but it’s just not enough, and with how much you’re taking today, it’s just… not enough.”

“Okay, atta boy. Good job.” He shoved completely away from the counter after giving Rick’s hair a tussle. “This time I can give you a reprieve on food. Won’t make a habit of it, as long as you understand that. But I want you to be successful here Rick. The more shit you get, the more shit I get. Understand?”

Rick nodded but followed it quickly with “I understand.”

“So, let’s make this work for both of us. We’ll go out. You’ll ask me to give back some of the food, and you’ll do it without groveling and without demanding anything from me. Your people see you defer to me for what you need, they’ll appreciate their leader taking care of them. How does that sound, Rick?”

He was nodding as Negan talked, but licked his lips, eyes scanning over the man’s face, “What, what should I say?”

Negan thought about that and tilted his head down to look at him, “If you’re too broken to do this Rick and I have to replace you, I can. I don’t want to. But I will if I have to.”

“Right.” Rick took a deep breath and put his shoulders back, “I got this.”

He couldn’t help but notice Rick glance down at his crotch again, nervously chewing on his lip. Negan wasn’t a good enough person to resist that, “I see you eyeing my junk, Grimes. You interested?” Rick looked away quickly, blushing, and Negan shrugged. “Well, doesn’t hurt to ask I guess.”

He met Ricks eyes and expected that anger, or the blank look, but Rick’s eyes had gone serious. Desperate. He couldn’t help making a face, “What?”

Rick dropped a hand to the table, grabbing it tight enough that his knuckles were white, and forced out the words. “If you… If there is anything that could make you have better will towards Alexandria, with my people…”

Negan for once was slow to catch on, but then he did all at once and realized he had greatly underestimated how desperate Rick was. That wasn’t good, desperate people did desperate things, and it was never good for business. He crossed his arms, “Are you asking if you let me fuck you if I’ll be nicer?”

“Yes.” 

He wanted to tell the man that he must have a high opinion of how much his ass was worth. He wanted to tease him, to make that blush deepen. Hell, he wanted to say Yes and fuck the man. He didn’t rape, but this was a… gray area. It wasn’t like he didn’t know why his wives were with him. He thought about doing all that but surprised himself by saying something else entirely. “I want you obedient Rick, I don’t want you desperate. This? This is desperate. If ya want me to give ya a poke because you’re aching for my dick, then pony up. But this? You’re better than this Grimes.” 

Rick’s eyes were closed, like he couldn’t face what he’d said. What he’d suggested. Negan nodded even though the man couldn’t see, “I won’t bring it up again Rick. We can just pretend this never happened. Let’s go get your people some food.”

Grateful was not a look he saw on Rick’s face often, but it was there. And he liked seeing it. The man was quick to nod, following at Negan’s heels as they headed out of the house. They headed towards the center of town where his men were waiting, everything loaded up. Most of Rick’s people milling around, and he admired that. They had to be terrified but they all showed up to keep an eye on the saviors, on each other. 

He realized he had left Lucille in the kitchen and it was on the tip of his tongue to have Rick go fetch her, but that wasn’t the lesson today. He gave him a sidelook, “Would you rather one of my men go get Lucille out of your house, or one of yours?” 

“Mine.” Negan nodded and motioned at Rick’s people and he nodded, veering off to grab Aaron’s arm, talking low to him. Aaron didn’t look happy but headed towards Rick’s house and Negan waited until the man fell in step next to him before moving forward. 

He turned his attention to his men, “All loaded up?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Great.” He raised an eyebrow at Rick and the man threw his shoulders back, lifting his chin and for a moment Negan was worried the man was going to push too much and all this good he was doing was going to be undone when he had to put the man back in his place. He should have more faith though. 

“Negan?”

“Yes?”

“Our food supplies are low.” Behind him Negan could hear his men scoffing and Rick glanced towards them but back to Negan, keeping his voice steady and fuck if he wasn’t proud of him. “I would appreciate it if you could hold off on taking our food supplies this time. I’ll… we’ll get more next time, but my people need to eat.” The only sign of his nervousness was a hard swallow, but Negan was sure only he could see it. “Please.”

Negan tilted his head like he was thinking about it and moved into Rick’s space, meeting his eyes, holding them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rick’s man nervously a few paces away, holding Lucille out away from him and he tilted his head towards him. “Go get Lucille for me, Rick.” Rick nodded, turning towards Aaron and Negan added, “That’s a good boy.”

Before he could get that wounded you betrayed me look he turned to his men and shrugged. “You heard the man, his people got to eat. Unload the food.”

“Negan-”

He turned to Dwight, “I know you aren’t about to question me, right?” Dwight shook his head and looked away and Negan scanned the rest of them men standing there looking at him. “So help me if I have to repeat myself.” That got them scurrying into action, grumbling about that the food was in the middle of the truck but they would do what they were told. He turned back to Rick, eyed the man standing there holding Lucille out to him. 

That grateful look was still there and Rick didn’t look away. “Thank you.” Like he really meant it. Like Negan wasn’t still taking most of their stuff. Like he was just happy to be given the scraps that he was given. Like it should be.

They left the food in the middle of the road and headed out with the rest of the trucks. Rick followed him to his vehicle, like he always did. The man looked much better. “Pleasure doing business with you Rick, and I trust the next time we come back you won’t need any… special accommodations, right?”

“Right. Yes.” Rick was so eager to please.

He got in the truck and Rick turned to head back but he leaned out the door, “And Rick?” He saw the man go tense, his tone must have given it away. Rick turned back to look at him and he gave him the most lecherous grin he could. “You ever change your mind about the other thing, you know where to find me.” He winked at him, chuckling at the sour look on Rick’s face and got back in the truck. 

What a great fucking day.


End file.
